Cheap Thrills
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse Is Coming... Beware...


**I don't usually write stories like this but I was inspired. Molly Quinn tweeted earlier about a fan who had dreamt she was involved in a zombie apocalpyse and it sparked a conversation about the weapons they could use in such an event. It lead to a fan stating that their weapon of choice would be Beckett and Molly replied saying that (and I quote) "R u kidding me? The one with the highest heels dies 1st". Of course I disagreed with this and decided that I would write my interrpretation of a zombie apocalypse for you. This is just for sh*ts and giggles, I swear. It's for fun so have some. Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with ABC, Castle or any of the People involved in those franchises.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is actually happening." Beckett crouched in the break room with Castle and the rest of the precinct in there with them. To say that it was cramped would be an understatement.<p>

"What, that Lanie was experimenting on the dead bodies and now we have an undead army after us?" Castle breathed down her neck. "You thought it _wouldn't_ happen?"

"This is no time for jokes Castle." She hissed at him. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Well in the movies-"

"I don't care about what happens in the movies, this is real life; if we die, there is no sequel."

"This is stupid." Karpowski suddenly stood from her spot behind the couch. "We are trained law enforcement officers. We can take on a few undead murder victims." The thought that they were all cowards filled the officers' heads and they all finally nodded in agreement.

Except for Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito who were talking amongst themselves.

"Alright we've got a plan." Ryan called the other officers over as they divulged their plan to take back their precinct from zombies.

It all happened so fast. Weapons were drawn, groups were made and everyone stormed out of the precinct. Three groups squeezed out of each door, rushing in all directions, shooting everything that walked with a limp – poor Masterson – throwing chairs and desks out of the way as they moved.

After twenty minutes of non-stop, bullet-flying action, the undead were making a comeback. They had managed to corner all of the teams who are quickly running out of ammo and their numbers were dwindling.

Suddenly, Beckett's team (Castle, Ryan and Esposito) came crashing through the window of the break room, tucking and rolling to stand in an outward-facing circle. Simultaneously, they drew a hand gun from their pocket and began firing at anything that moved – poor Taylor. Unfortunately for Ryan and Esposito, they didn't have time to grab a new gun when they ran out of bullets and were about to be trampled by three undead –each. Just as they were about to close their eyes, they heard bullets wiz by their ears and hit the zombies. They turned to see Beckett pull two more guns from somewhere in her bra and aim them at their heads. Four pieces of hair were lost as the bullets shot over them and hit the remaining two zombies behind them.

The odds were evening out now. They were so close to ridding the entire precinct of these fowl monsters but the only ones left were three writers, two cops and a Beckett.

Did they stand a chance?

They were now out of ammunition. They had resorted to physically killing their opponents and it wasn't working very well. Ryan was about to collapse from exhaustion and a nasty flesh wound that left him without a right arm and a zombie was creeping up on him. Noticing and thinking quickly, Beckett pulled off one of her infamous high heels and threw it, sticking the undead jerk through the middle of his neck, pulling his head off with the momentum of the shoe. Ryan nodded in thanks before he collapsed to the floor and bled to death.

Esposito had managed to stay relatively unharmed but his muscles her cramping from twisting heads off and they were coming at him faster than he could stop them. Castle noticed this and came up behind a zombie about to attack the Hispanic and pushed both his fists clean through its stomach, pushing them apart to split the creature in half. He failed to notice another zombie and Esposito was lost in a mountain of body parts.

There were two people left and they were running on pure adrenaline. The good news was that there were three zombies left. They were almost done. They each took one, quickly disposing of them and they both reached for the third together. The zombie grabbed a hold of Castle and held him around the neck. Both suddenly collapsed to the ground when Beckett twisted the zombie's head clean off and Castle was taken down when it fell.

It was over. They weren't sure how but they had survived. All around them were the bodies of the unjustly murdered – twice over – and their friends and coworkers. It wasn't right but it was over.

Standing amongst the bodies of the fallen brought about a new need to feel alive and so Castle did the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time. He grabbed Beckett by the waist and pulled her flush against him. With all the passion in the world, they kissed long and hard, feeling the tingling sensation of life against each other.

They didn't break from the kiss for an eternity but eventually they did and they looked into each other's eyes with the same intensity as their kiss.

"Beckett." Castle whispered as he leaned to suck her neck. "Beckett." He moaned again.

"BECKETT!" Kate suddenly sat up, hearing her name yelled in her ears. She looked up to see Rick leaning over in his chair practically touching noses with her, trying to get her attention. She looked down at her desk to see that she was leaning lazily with her chin in her palm.

Then she looked around.

The squad room was bustling with detectives and uniforms and witnesses and suspects; it was busy. Everyone was alive. There was no apocalypse. She watched Taylor and Masterson pass by her desk and nod curtly at her dazed expression. Finally her gaze returned to Rick who was now sitting back in his chair, a wicked grin on her face.

"Daydreaming about me, detective?" She raised an eyebrow and scoffed, attempting to hide her smirk.

"In your dreams, Castle."

"I know." She looked at him a moment in almost wild fascination before rolling her eyes and readjusting her shirt to get back to work.

Never again would she watch _any_ movie at Castle's house and hall asleep.

Especially if it had to do with a zombie apocalypse.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you patiently waiting for all of my other stories... guess what I'm doing tonight and tomorrow? (If you guess writing and posting, you'd be right). <strong>


End file.
